


Banner likes his Daemon

by miserableandmagical



Series: MARVEL Daemons [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserableandmagical/pseuds/miserableandmagical
Summary: When Bruce Banner turns up with a cougar for a daemon it throws the Avengers. Then Clint dating Matt Murdock throws them. Then Bucky Barnes appearing throws them. All while Tony tries to keep Avengers Tower from crumbling, Bruce and Nat try to date like normal people and Loki transitions from villain to anti-hero.Basically the Avengers with daemons.And spoilers the Tower crumbles.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock
Series: MARVEL Daemons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918417
Kudos: 1





	1. Exile

Bruce liked his daemon. A lot more than other people did. When people first saw him they would assume that his daemon would be a primate of some sort, he was a scientist, after all, a primate was a logical and useful thing for a scientist daemon to settle as. However, Bruce’s had settled as a cougar, the third-largest cat in the world. It was also a very rare daemon to have. Bruce had never even heard of anyone else having a cougar. Lions, tiger’s, jaguar’s even. But never a cougar.


	2. Driftwood

At first he had been upset, aged fifteen when she shifted for the last time. He stopped being upset when his dad stumbled drunk into his room at two in the morning looking for a punching bag. After two punches Sandi had crawled out from under the bed and growled at his father. Bruce had frozen at this but his dad took one look at the cougar and left. He kicked Bruce out six months later. He spent the next few years on the streets or hiding out at his university and sleeping their overnight. He quickly grew to love Sandi then. When no one would talk to him she was there with a question or strange fact. When they stumbled upon his father she would growl and stand between him and Bruce. She kept him warm on freezing nights and kept people away from him. No one wanted to mess with the boy whose daemon was a cougar. 

When he’d gone on the run he’d been grateful for Sandi. She was company and managed to keep him as sane and safe as she could. She was there in his lowest moments and never questioned any of his decisions. She did, however, push him towards villages and towns that were in need of a doctor. The locals were always scared of Sandi at first but they warmed to her when they realised what Bruce could do. They spent the next few years quite content, with the Hulk as locked away as he could ever be.  
And then she showed up. 

Sandi hadn’t been happy the entire way over but Bruce had chalked that up to her being tired and hungry. He stroked her before entering the house. She stalked in behind him and growled at the woman, placing herself around Bruce’s legs. He looked around the room searching for her daemon but he couldn’t see one.


	3. Good Company

Neither Bruce nor Sandi wanted to go with the woman but they knew that they didn’t have a choice. Sandi kept the agents away from Bruce for the entire flight and he didn’t bother to fight it. They were both solitary by nature and he liked that the agents were wary of him for a reason other than the Hulk.

Sandi had pressed herself into his legs when the Helipad rose. She hadn’t liked Captain America or his daemon, they saw Bruce as a weapon, not a person and she had an instant and long-lasting dislike of people and daemons who did that. She still hadn’t made up her mind on the woman agent, even though they’d both seen her spider daemon a few times now.   
The meeting with Thor and Fury hadn’t gone any better. Both moved away from him and their daemons refused to even look at Sandi. Bruce refused to sit and Sandi circled him, scaring everyone in the room, except for the woman agent. She seemed intent on studying Sandi. Sandi made sure to give her an extra glare whenever their eyes meet.   
When Stark walked in his lemur had leapt off Stark’s shoulders and landed right in front of Sandi. Tony froze mid-handshake with Bruce and the rest of the room. Bruce finished the handshake and brushed his hand against Sandi’s fur. The movement was so subtle that only the woman agent noticed. 

Sandi bent her head down and looked the lemur in the eyes. She huffed and the lemur made a squealing noise and did a little dance before jumping up on Tony’s shoulder. The whole room let out a collective breath until Sandi jumped up to place his two front paws on Bruce’s shoulder and watched the lemur from over Bruce’s shoulder. Tony and Bruce kept talking until they moved off to the labs. Sandi growled as Bruce moved without warning. The room once again tensed. Bruce paused and turned to face his daemon. He raised an eyebrow and then pulled a box out of his pocket and taking a piece of meat from inside before throwing it at Sandi and following after Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a go. I have a long story planned out for this so hopefully you will come along for the ride. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
